Changer de Vie
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: Après qu'Harry lui est volé la seule raison qui l'a faisait rester à Poudlard, Hermione part se cacher à Forks chez son père, elle se fait maintenant appeler Isabella Swan et a changer totalement d'apparence. Nouvelle Version
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello tout le monde, bien que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de réponse à ma question, j'ai décidée de tout réécrire, je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendait la suite, mais en relisant je me suis dit qu'il était tout bonnement impossible que**_ _**je laisse cette fic's en l'état.**_

_**Donc voilà, le premier chapitre de la nouvelle édition de ''changer de vie'' qui va d'ailleurs être supprimée dans quelques jours.**_

_**En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui cloche ou que vous ne trouvez pas bien.**_

_**HG/BS**_

- Hermione… Je… Je t'en supplie… Reste… Tu ne peux pas partir… Pas comme ça ! Il est tard ! Attend demain matin ! Prend le temps de réfléchir ! _**S'exclama ma mère les larmes tombant sur ses joues.**_

- Je… Je ne peux pas rester ici… C'est… C'est tout réfléchi… Je… Je ne supporterais pas de les voir ensemble en train de s'embrasser… D'exposer leur bonheur à tout le monde, je… Quand ils se sont embrassés devant toute la grande salle, j'ai… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir… C'est mieux pour tout le monde maman, crois-moi…

- Mais pourquoi partir ? Je veux dire, tu pourrais rester ici…

- Non, c'est impossible, Dumbledore me retrouverait trop facilement, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne te dis pas ou je vais exactement, il serait capable d'utiliser la légilimencie sur toi… Pour savoir où je suis…

- Alors laisse-moi venir avec toi !

- Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu quittes tout pour moi… Je te donnerais bientôt des nouvelles, promis…

- Je t'en supplie Hermione ! Ne pars pas ! Je… Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi maman…, _**soufflais-je l'attirant dans une étreinte, surement la dernière avant quelque temps, après plusieurs minutes je la relâchais**_, je t'appelle dès que je suis arrivée… Pour te donner des nouvelles… Promis…

_**Elle tenta de me retenir, tenant ma main avec force, mais je l'incitais à me lâcher avant de dévaler les escaliers, il fallait que je sorte pour transplaner puisque j'avais équipé la maison d'un sort anti-transplanage. Tenant ma valise de ma main droite, je me servis de**_ _**la gauche pour envoyer un dernier baiser en direction de la personne qui m'avait donnée la vie avant de sentir la désagréable sensation du transplanage m'engloutir…**_

_**J'atterris à Forks, une petite bourgade comptant à peine plus de 3 000 habitants derrière la maison de mon père, évitant ainsi qu'un voisin me surprenne à faire usage de la magie. Mes parents c'étaient séparés quand j'avais 1 an et mon père était partit aux États-Unis tandis que ma mère, elle, était resté habiter dans leur maison commune et c'était remariée deux ans plus tard avec, Phil, qui m'avait en quelque sorte adopté. Je ne savais pas du tout comment j'allais être accueilli ici, la**_ _**dernière fois que j'avais vue Charlie j'avais 8 ans, je ne savais même pas si il allait me reconnaitre, j'inspirais une dernière fois pour me donner du courage avant de toquer à la porte d'entrée qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur Charlie Swan, mon père, la seule chose que nous ayons réellement en commun se sont nos yeux, brun, ses mêmes yeux brun qui était d'ailleurs en ce moment même remplis de question.**_

- Hermione ?

- Salut papa… Tu pourrais m'héberger quelque temps ?

- Bien… Bien sûr, entre, qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu t'es disputée avec Renée ?

- Non, pas du tout, c'est un peu compliquée à expliquer, j'espère que tu n'es pas attendu ailleurs…

- C'était plutôt calme aujourd'hui au commissariat, c'est pour ça que je suis déjà rentré plus tôt, viens t'asseoir, on sera mieux pour parler.

_**Je le suivis jusqu'à la cuisine, laissant ma valise dans le couloir avant de prendre place sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.**_

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? _**Demanda-t-il hésitant.**_

- Du thé, si tu en as.

- Il doit bien m'en rester quelque part, _**sourit-il**_, j'en bois de temps en temps, ça me rappelle les anglais et leur goût bizarre.

_**Je souris doucement à la blague tandis qu'il fouillait les placards, finissant par trouver une boite contenant du thé. Il en prit un sachet qu'il mit dans une tasse avant de faire chauffer de l'eau dans une bouilloire électrique… Après deux minutes deux silences, il finit par poser devant moi une tasse fumante de thé.**_

- Merci…

- Pas de quoi.

Il s'assit alors fasse à moi, attendant que je commence à parler.

- Je… J'étais à Poudlard… Mon école de…

- De magie, oui je sais, ne sois pas surprise, _**lança-t-il en voyant mon regard**_, je me tiens quand même au courant de ta vie, tu es ma fille.

- Ok… donc… A Poudlard, j'ai rencontré cette fille, Ginny Weasley, c'était… C'était ma meilleure amie, _**soufflais-je sentant les larmes venir, brouillant ma vision**_, et… Et j'ai remarquée très vite… Que… Que j'avais des sentiments beaucoup plus forts qu'une simple amitié… On est sortie ensemble… En secret… Sans que personne à Poudlard ne le sache… Et… Et je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore a fabriqué… Mais… Mais il lui a complètement monté le bourrichon… Et… Et ce soir au diner, je… Je l'ai surprise en train d'embrasser mon meilleur ami… Et… Et j'avais beaucoup trop mal pour supporter ça d'avantage… J'avais deux solutions, où je restais à Poudlard en les voyants tous les jours s'embrasser… Ce glissé des mots d'amour à l'oreille... Où je quittais l'école, j'ai choisis la deuxième solution comme tu peux le voir… Et afin que Dumbledore et son ordre du Phénix ne me retrouve pas je… Je suis venue ici…

- Sorcière ou pas, je vais faire regretter à cette fille de t'avoir fait du mal, crois-moi !

- Non ! C'est gentil, mais il ne faut pas que qui que ce soit sache que je suis là, je vais d'ailleurs changer de nom et d'apparence pour passer inaperçue…

- Comment comptes-tu faire ça ?

- Avec un sort, rien de bien compliqué.

_**Je sortis ma baguette de ma poche avant d'aller me placer devant le miroir qui se trouvait dans l'entrée, je soufflais une formule que j'avais appris il y a de cela un mois dans la bibliothèque, c'était normalement au programme de septième année, mais j'aimais bien avoir un peu d'avance, ça pouvait toujours servir… Je modifiais légèrement la couleur de mes cheveux, leur donnant la même couleur que ceux de Charlie rendant ma peau plus pale, je modifiais encore quelque détail avant de me**_ tourner vers mon père attendant sa réaction.

- Tu… Tu me ressemble plus comme ça… C'est étrange…

- C'était le but, maintenant, il faut juste que je me trouve un nom…

- Ta mère et moi nous sommes souvent disputés à propos de ton prénom, je voulais t'appeler Isabella.

- Va pour Isabella, mais si tu le permets je le raccourcirais en Bella et puis pour le nom de famille, je pensais prendre le tien, ça donnerait Isabella Swan.

- Voilà qui est réglée, mais comment comptes tu te créer ? Tu n'es sur aucun registre d'état civil, rien.

- Un ou deux sorts de ma connaissance et le tout sera réglé, mais je ferais ça plus tard, je suis vidée, j'ai utilisé beaucoup de magie pour transplaner jusqu'ici.

- Très bien, je vais te montrer ou se trouves ta chambre, pour que tu puisses te reposer.

- Merci, lui souris-je doucement, le suivant jusqu'à l'étage supérieur.

- C'est la chambre d'ami, _**m'indiqua-t-il en ouvrant la première porte qui se trouvait à sa droite**_, mais si tu le souhaite on pourra refaire la décoration ensemble.

_**J'acquiesçai avant d'entrer dans la pièce, ou trônait un lit double en chêne, un petit bureau dans la même matière près de la fenêtre, les murs, eux, étaient d'un blanc neutre.**_

- Je vais chercher ta valise, la salle de bain se trouve juste en face de ta chambre si tu souhaites te rafraichir.

- D'accord, _**soufflais-je avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit**_ _**complètement morte de fatigue, m'endormant presque instantanément…**_

_**HG/BS**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, à bientôt pour le suivant.  
Gwen-Alice.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse lire.**_

_**HG/BS**_

_**Aujourd'hui cela faisait une semaine que j'étais arrivé chez Charlie, j'avais prise petit à petit mes marques et après avoir passé une semaine à refaire ma chambre, à me constituer une garde-robe moldue, ce qui n'avait pas pris longtemps, je détestais toujours autant ça et Charlie aussi ce qui nous constituait soit dit en passant un sacrés point en commun, j'avais fini par aller m'acheter des fournitures scolaires, ma partie préférée de cette fameuse journée shopping, j'étais maintenant prête pour rentrer en cours, ce que je faisais dès ce matin.**_

_**Attrapant une pomme dans le frigo, je m'empressais d'en croquer un morceau, j'étais beaucoup trop en retard pour avaler un déjeuner correcte et je sentais que de toute façon j'en serais incapable, j'étais beaucoup trop stressée pour ça et vue comme c'était partie mon nœud à l'estomac n'était pas prêt de partir... **_

_**Je finis rapidement ma pomme avant d'attraper mon sac, lançant un rapide ''Je pars papa'' avant d'ouvrir la porte, la refermant derrière moi, prenant la direction de ma voiture, oui ma voiture, Charlie avait absolument tenue à m'en offrir une et malgré mes protestations je me retrouvais maintenant avec un genre de gros Pick-Up de couleur rouge qui semblait incassable, heureusement pour moi, parce que j'avais découvert que je pouvais être vraiment maladroite dès qu'il s'agissait de conduire un engin, même si j'en avais déjà eu une courte expérience en première année avec nos leçons de vol…**_

_**Ouvrant la porte du Pick-Up, je réussis à entrer dedans sans trop de mal, envoyant mon sac sur le siège à côté du miens je refermais la porte, faisant démarrer la voiture avant d'allumer le**_ _**chauffage, nous étions au mois de mars, pourtant j'avais clairement l'impression d'être au mois de décembre, maudis soit l'Etat de Washington, il y faisait encore plus froid qu'à Poudlard…**_

_**Enclenchant la marche arrière je finis par partir en direction du lycée auquel j'arrivais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, me**_ _**garant le plus près possible de l'entrée afin de ne pas devoir traverser toutes la cours avec le regard des autres sur moi, je descendis de ma voiture faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur une possible plaque de verglas, je réussis à rejoindre l'entrée sans accident, maintenant, il ne**_ _**me restait qu'à trouver le secrétariat, en sommes le plus difficile restait à faire…  
Heureusement pour moi je me fis accoster par deux garçons d'à peu près mon âge qui semblaient très pressé de me connaitre, s'il savait…**_

- Salut, tu es nouvelle ?

- Oui, je m'appelle Bella Swan et…

- Oh tu es la fille du Chef Swan, on a entendu parler de toi, il parait que tu viens d'Angleterre, c'était comment chez les Rosbeefs ?

- Les Rosbeefs, vraiment ? _**Demandais-je avec condescendance**_, tu n'as pas trouvé mieux ?

- Ben… Euh…

- c'est bien ce que je pensais, _**soupirais-je**_, sur ce tu m'excuseras mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de discuter avec quelqu'un d'aussi intolérant que toi.

_**Je n'aimais pas que le regard des autres se porte sur moi, certes, mais je refusais que l'on marche sur les pieds et s'il fallait que je sois**_ _**un peu plus virulente que d'habitude je le serais, j'avais quand même passée 5 années de ma vie à battre des choses dont aucune personne ici n'a idée sans baisser les bras et foi d'ex. Hermione Granger ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allais commencer…  
En tout cas ma tirade**_ _**semblait avoir attirée du monde puisqu'une petite brune qui devait mesurer tout au plus 1 mètre 50 s'approcha de moi en sautillant :**_

- Et bien dit donc, bravo tu as un sacré répondant toi.

- Et bien… Merci je suppose…, _**lançais-je hésitante.**_

_**Elle sembla alors remarquer qu'elle avait oubliée quelque chose puisqu'elle se tapa le front avant de me tendre sa main.**_

- Moi c'est Alice Cullen et toi tu dois être la fille du Chef Swan.

- Oui, Isabella Swan, mais tu peux m'appeler Bella, _**lui souris-je doucement avant de serrer sa main, gelée, surement à cause de ce foutu temps dehors…**_

- Ok, tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ?

- Et bien, je cherchais le secrétariat avant que ses deux crétins ne viennent m'emmerder.

- Je t'y emmène si tu veux, ça t'évitera de te perdre.

- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil, _**lui souris-je doucement avant de lui emboiter le pas.**_

_**Elle me conduisit dans différent couloir et je**_ du accélérer un peu le pas pour pouvoir la suivre, finalement elle s'arrêta devant une porte sur laquelle était marquée ''Secrétariat''.

- Et voilà, je te laisse te débrouiller pour la suite, sinon je risque d'arriver en retard en cours, on se voit plus tard ?

- Ok, sans problème et merci je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais mis à trouver sans toi.

- Pas de soucis à tout à l'heure alors.

- A tout à l'heure, _**lui souris-je doucement tandis qu'elle partait dans l'autre sens en sautillant.**_

_**Ça commençait bien, cette Alice semblait très sympathique et je n'avais aucun mal à m'imaginer m'en faire une amie.**_

_**Sortant de mes pensées je fini par toquer à la porte qui se présentait à moi attendant que l'on m'invite à entrer ce qui ne tarda pas, j'ouvris donc la porte tombant sur une femme d'environ 30 ans les cheveux noir avec des mèches dorées rendant le tout un peu bizarre, mais bon, je venais du monde magique et ce n'est pas un petit truc comme ça qui allait me dérouter plus que de raison.**_

- Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, la nouvelle.

- Entrez Mademoiselle Swan, je vais vous donner votre emploie du temps, une liste des livres que vous devrez acheter et le dossier que vous devrez remplir et me ramener le plus tôt possible, _**me répondit-elle sans même reprendre son souffle, pire que moi quand j'étais à Poudlard et que je répondais aux questions des profs.**_

- Ok, _**souris-je en attrapant ce qu'elle me tendait.**_

- Et bien voilà vous avez tout, si vous avez la moindre question à propos de la vie dans cette établissement n'hésitez pas à venir me la poser.

- D'accord et merci.

- Pas de quoi, à bientôt Mademoiselle Swan en espérant que votre première journée dans cette établissement se passe au mieux.

- A bientôt et bonne journée à vous, lui répondis-je avant de sortir.

_**A peine eu-je mise un pied dehors que la cloche retentit, je m'empressais alors de chercher ma classe, mais visiblement l'orientation n'était toujours pas mon fort et je ne pouvais délibérément pas me servir de ma baguette magique… Quoi que… Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi sans trouver âmes qui vive, j'en profitais donc pour sortir la tige de bois qui me permettait de lancer un sort avant de souffler le plus doucement possible :**_

- Pointe ma classe.

_**Ma baguette**_ _**tourna sur elle-même avant de s'arrêter pointant le couloir à ma droite.**_

- Et bien voilà ce n'était pas bien compliquée, _**soufflais-je doucement avant**_ _**d'avancer suivant**_ _**les indications de ma baguette**_ _**avant d'arriver devant la salle qui devait être la mienne, je rangeais alors ma baguette toquant tout en attendant que quelqu'un m'invite à entrer ce que le professeur ne tarda pas à faire…**_

_**P.O.V. externe**_ :

_**Tapi dans l'ombre une grande blonde sourit avant de sortir un téléphone de sa poche pour chercher dans sa liste de**_ _**contacts le numéro de son patron.**_

- Monsieur, je pense l'avoir retrouvée…

_**HG/BS**_

_**Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez,  
Bisous,**_

_**Gwen-Alice.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et voilà le chapitre 3 est arrivé, il est un peu cours je veux bien l'admettre, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi quand vous verrez ou j'ai décidé couper, je vous remercie vraiment pour vos review et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_**HG/BS**_

_**Première heure de cours et il a déjà fallu que je sois assise à côté de l'un des emmerdeurs de ce matin qui se nommait d'après ce que j'avais compris Mike, je devais être maudite ou quelque chose comme ça…**_

- Hey Bella, Bella, regarde ça ! _**S'exclama le brun en faisant une grimace des plus puérile et il croyait vraiment que ça allait changer l'opinion que j'ai de lui et me faire l'apprécier, ben dis donc il avait de l'espoir, même Ron n'est pas aussi idiot et pourtant Merlin seul sait combien il peut l'être.**_

- Va voir ailleurs Mike et je te l'ai déjà dit pour toi se sera Isabella, seul mes amis peuvent m'appeler par mon surnom et tu peux toujours rêver d'en faire partie un jour.

- Je suis sûr que tu changeras bientôt d'avis.

- Ca j'en doute fort, maintenant ferme la et laisse-moi écouter le cours.

- Tu tiens vraiment à écouter le cours de cet emmerdeur de Litch ?

- Oui je tiens à écouter le cours parce que moi contrairement à toi je sais utiliser mon cerveau.

_**J'entendis**_ _**un léger soupire venant du rang devant moi tandis que la main d'Alice se levait :**_

- Oui Miss Cullen ?

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible que j'échange de place avec Mike Monsieur, il n'arrête pas d'embêter Isabella et il m'empêche d'écouter votre cours.

- Bien sûr Miss Cullen faites donc.

- Merci Monsieur, _**lui sourit Alice avant de se lever ramassant ses affaires pour prendre place à mes côtés tandis que**_ _**Mike lui rejoignait le rang devant tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.**_

- Merci Alice, je commençais à saturer, j'ai faillis lui en coller une.

- Pas de quoi et puis je suis sûr que j'ai rendue service à toute la classe ainsi, _**me répondit-elle amusée**_, n'empêche j'aurais bien voulu voir ça.

- Me voir lui en coller une ?

- Yep, ça aurait pu être marrant, il faut dire que Monsieur n'a pas l'habitude qu'une fille refuse ses avances.

- Et bien il faudra qu'il s'y habitue car je ne céderais jamais à un mec pareil, en plus je préfère les filles…

- Effectivement, là, il n'a aucune chance, mais ne lui dit pas, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec lui.

- Et je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde, _**me sourit-elle**_, compte sur moi pour me la fermer.

_**Notre conversation ne put**_ _**pas aller plus loin puisque le professeur remarqua que nous faisions autre chose que d'écouter son cours et nous rappelas**_ _**gentiment à l'ordre…**_

_**HG/BS**_

_**Enfin le cours était fini ce qui voulait dire que Mike j'emmerde plus vite que mon**_ _**ombre allait me laisser tranquille un moment, surtout qu'il semblerait qu'Alice est décidée de me faire visiter le lycée dans son ensemble pendant la pause de 10 heure et que le pot de colle n'aime pas trop la jeune fille, une très bonne raison pour que je continue à trainer avec elle, en plus elle était plutôt**_ _**sympa comme fille, elle parlait un peu beaucoup mais je pourrais m'y habituer…**_

_**Alors que nous entrâmes dans le couloir**_ _**principal, je sentis une vive douleur dans toute la partie gauche de mon corps avant de m'écraser au sol tandis qu'une blondasse de première catégorie m'agressa avec hargne :**_

- Non mais tu ne peux pas faire attention !

- C'est toi qui me rentre dedans et c'est à moi de faire attention ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? _**M'exclamais-je toujours au sol.**_

_**Si cette fille croyait que je n'allais rien dire et bien elle c'était planté, je m'étais battue contre bien**_ _**plus fort qu'elle, comme par exemple une bande de Mangemort, Bellatrix à leur tête…**_

- Répète un peu ?

- TU m'es rentré dedans alors je vais le répéter parce qu'il semblerait que ton petit cerveau de blonde n'est pas compris ce que je viens de dire, à moins que tu n'en es pas du tout, va savoir, mais c'est à toi de regarder ou tu vas ! Alors maintenant tu vas dégager de là avant que je ne décide de vraiment m'énerver ! J'ai été assez claire ou il faut que je traduise pour le pois-chiche qui te sert de cerveau ?

_**Ma réplique eue au moins le mérite de la faire dégager assez rapidement non sans que ses**_ _**yeux ne m'aient**_ _**lancés des éclairs.**_

- Et bien dis donc, il ne vaut mieux pas te chercher toi, _**plaisanta Alice en me**_ _**tendant une main que je m'empressais d'attraper pour pouvoir me relever.**_

- Je refuse simplement de me faire marcher sur les pieds.

- Je vois ça, ou faites c'est quoi se bâton ? _**Me demanda la petite brunette en me montrant ma baguette magique…**_

_**HG/BS**_

_**Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

_**A la prochaine, **_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Gwen-Alice.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, oui je sais ça fait presque trois mois, mais j'ai une bonne excuse, enfin je pense qu'elle est bonne.  
J'étais tellement concentrée sur ma fiction Esprits Criminels que je n'ai pas vue que ça faisait déjà trois mois.**_

_**Donc voilà la suite qui en plus est écrite depuis pas mal de temps, enfin environ 1 mois, oui en faites je suis impardonnable…**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que l'on est suivit.**_

_**Brefouille, je**_ _**me tais et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**HG/BS**_

- Je vois ça, ou faites c'est quoi se bâton ? _**Me demanda la petite brunette en me montrant ma baguette magique, mon sang ne faisant qu'un tour je m'empressais de lui arracher des mains.**_

- C'est un porte bonheur familial, on se le transmet de mère en fille, je ne suis pas censé l'emmener partout avec moi, mais je me suis dit que pour le premier jour j'allais avoir bien besoin d'un peu de chance.

- Ouai…, _**me répondit-elle sans sembler vraiment convaincue par ce que je venais de lui raconter.**_

- Je vois bien que tu ne me crois pas, _**lui dis-je sentant mon stresse monter à cette simple perspective.**_

- Ben… C'est que j'ai déjà vue des portes bonheurs qui se transmettaient de mère ou père en fille ou en fils, mais aucun ne ressemblait à une baguette magique…

- Ce… Ce n'est pas une baguette magique, _**répliquais-je essayant d'y mettre toute mon assurance, mais ça**_ _**ne sembla pas marcher.**_

- Bella, ne me racontes pas d'âneries, j'ai déjà vue des baguettes magiques et j'ai déjà vu des personnes s'en servir…

_**Soupirant j'attrapais son bras avant de la tirer à ma suite en direction de la sortie, l'emmenant à l'écart de tout le monde afin qu'aucune**_ _**oreille indiscrète n'entende ce que j'allais lui dire.**_

- Ok, j'ai une baguette magique et alors ?

- Alors tu n'es pas censé être dans une école normale, tu ne devrais pas être à Salem ou dans une autre école de magie ?

- J'y étais avant…

- Avant quoi ?

- Avant quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, _**répondis-je simplement mais fermement, je n'avais pas envie qu'une personne que je venais de rencontrer connaisse tout de ma vie, surtout qu'il fallait que je reste discrète pour ne pas que Dumbledore me retrouve et essaye de me faire rencontrer en Angleterre.**_

- Ok, mais tu veux que je te dise, je pense que tu viens d'Angleterre, tu en as définitivement l'accent et je ne connais qu'une école là-bas, Poudlard, j'ai juste ?

_**Levant ma baguette je m'empressais de la prendre en joue, elle avait deviné beaucoup trop vite pour que cela soit normal.**_

- C'est Dumbledore qui t'envoie ? _**Demandais-je.**_

- Absolument pas, la dernière fois que j'ai eu le malheur de le croiser c'était il y a un paquet d'année, avec mon père on a battu Grindelwald et Monsieur en a retiré toute la gloire.

- Comment as-tu pu battre Gellert Grindelwald en 45 alors que n'étais pas encore née ?

- Disons que je ne suis pas vraiment une adolescente comme les autres.

- Tu peux expliciter ? Ah moins que ce ne soit trop demander.

- Pas ici, ce n'est pas très sûre.

- Et où ?

- Chez moi.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que même si tu n'es pas ami avec Dumbledore, je ne compte pas te faire confiance aussi facilement. J'ai dépassé mon quota de stupidité depuis un moment déjà.

- Ok, que puis-je faire pour te convaincre que je ne veux pas te faire de mal ?

- Laisse-moi utiliser la légilimencie sur toi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela marche sur moi, mais essaye, je t'en prie, _**me répondit la petite brune tandis que je sortais ma baguette jetant le sort en informulé entrant dans l'esprit d'Alice.**_

_**Dans son esprit, eu le droit à un ensemble de vie, un nombre incalculable de remise de diplôme, de rentrée des classes…**_

_**Décidant de forcer un peu, je trouvais un combat entre trois personnes, une Alice aux cheveux plus longs et attachés en chignon,**_ _**un homme aux cheveux blonds que je ne connaissais pas et Grindelwald que je reconnus grâce aux nombreuses représentations de lui que j'avais pu voir dans mes livres d'histoires de la magie, après cela je décidais de sortir de son esprit, ayant vu tout ce que j'avais besoin de voir pour le moment.**_

- Alors ? Tu me crois maintenant ?

- Je suppose que oui, mais comment peux-tu être aussi jeune et aussi âgée en même temps ?

- Je t'expliquerais ça, si tu acceptes de me suivre bien sûr.

- D'accord, laisse-moi juste avertir mon père.

- Je t'attends à ma voiture alors, tu ne pourrais pas la louper, elle est jaune vif.

- Du jaune vif ? Tu avais peur de la perdre sur le parking ou quoi ?

- Du tout, j'aime juste beaucoup cette couleur, alors à tout l'heure, _**me sourit-elle avant de partir en sautillant me laissant seule.**_

_**Sortant mon téléphone je m'empressais de composer le numéro de Charlie.**_

- Chérif Swan ?

- Papa, c'est Bella, écoute j'ai été en quelque sorte démasqué…

- Quoi ?! _**S'exclama-t-il alarmé.**_

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je contrôle la situation. Si jamais tu reçois un appel de la part de l'école, dit leur simplement que je ne me sentais pas bien ou un truc dans ce genre.

- Très bien, je peux au moins savoir où tu vas ?

- Chez les Cullen.

- Les Cullen ? Mais pourquoi les Cullen ?

- Je l'ignore encore moi-même, mais dès que j'en saurais plus je te le dirais.

- Très bien, je te demanderais bien de faire attention, mais je doute fort que cela change quelque chose, je me trompe ?

- Non papa mais je vais quand même essayer de faire attention, ça te va ?

- On va dire que oui, bon je dois y aller, à ce soir et tâche de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

- A ce soir, j'essayerais, _**lui répondis-je avant de raccrocher prenant la direction du parking ou m'attendait Alice appuyée sur le capot de sa Porsche jaune vif.**_

- Prête à y aller ? _**Me demanda-t-elle un léger sourire**_ aux lèvres.

- Je pense que oui, _**soufflais-je avant de monter dans la voiture du côté passager attendant qu'Alice nous conduise chez elle…**_

_**HG/BS**_

_**Et voilà, alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas trop nul ? J'essayerais de faire plus long la prochaine fois promis.  
En attendant n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Et oui, les miracles existent, la preuve un nouveau chapitre est arrivé.**_

_**Je sais que j'ai mis du temps mais entre mon BTS, mon stage, ma fic's SwanQueen qui m'occupait l'esprit jour et nuit et bien j'ai un peu laissé tomber les autres, mais je vais me rattraper c'est une promesse.**_

_**J'espère qu'il y a encore quelques personnes qui suivent cette fic's j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

_**HG/BS**_

_**La route jusqu'à la maison des Cullen avait été plutôt rapide, il faut dire qu'Alice n'avait pas son pareille pour rouler au-dessus de la vitesse autorisé, c'était pire que de monter sur un balais, j'en venais à regretter mon premier cours de vol qui avait pourtant été un fiasco total…**_

_**Ouvrant ma porte avec une galanterie qui n'était définitivement plus de notre temps Alice me conduisit jusqu'au perron de sa villa dont la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux blond tirant presque vers le blanc et dont la prestance et la beauté pourrait facilement faire pâlir les stars de cinéma hollywoodien.**_

- Bella je te présente Carlisle mon père, Carlisle je te présente Bella, elle s'est enfui de Poudlard, mais tu dois la connaitre mieux sous le nom d'Hermione Granger.

- Je vois, vous êtes recherchée un peu partout Miss Granger.

- Je préfère Bella si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Bien sûr, je comprends, il est préférable de ne pas utiliser votre vrai nom si vous ne voulez pas vous faire retrouver.

- Exacte, je suis contente que vous compreniez ça.

- Nous sommes des professionnels pour nous cacher nous-même, mais Alice va vous expliquer tout ça, entrez, _**m'invita-t-il en se décalant afin que je puisse entrer suivit par la petite brune qui m'invita ensuite à la suivre dans les étages jusqu'à une chambre décorée dans les tons bleu turquoise et marron.**_

- C'est ma chambre, comme tu peux t'en douter, _**me sourit Alice**_, tu peux t'asseoir, _**m'invita-t-elle en se laissant elle-même tomber sur son lit.**_

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas me dire au lycée et qui nécessitait de venir ici ?

- Tu as déjà entendu parler des vampires ?

- Tu parles de ceux que l'on étudie en cours de défense contre les forces du mal et qui ressemble un peu trop au comte Dracula ?

- Je vois… Dumbledore est vraiment un imbécile. Et vous tous vous courez.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je croyais à sa description des vampires, mais c'est comme ça qu'ils nous sont présentés en cours.

- Bien, parce que tu en as une devant toi.

- Toi un… Un vampire ?! _**M'exclamais-je en me levant d'un bond**_, c'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout, j'ai environ 100 ans bien que j'ai gardé mon apparence de jeune fille de 19 ans l'âge auquel j'ai été transformé.

- Prouve le moi, _**lui répondis-je avec défi tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne disparaissait-ce de devant moi réapparaissant deux secondes plus tard dans mon dos me faisant me retourner.**_

- C'est suffisant comme preuve ? Ou il faut que je te morde pour que ça soit plus réel ?

- Ca… Ca va aller, mais… Tout le monde ici est… Enfin vous êtes tous…

- On est tous des vampires, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

- Mais comment ? Enfin je sais comment il faut faire, on la étudier en cours, à moins qu'ils nous aient mentit sur ça aussi.

- Nous avons du venin, il sert d'abord à paralyser nos victimes, mais si nous ne buvons pas tous leur sang il peut aussi servir à transformer la personne.

- Ok, sur ça au moins on ne nous avait pas mentit. Whaouh un vampire, juste en face de moi, je devrais avoir peur ?

- De moi et de ma famille pas vraiment, mais des autres peut-être.

- Pourquoi pas de toi et de ta famille ?

- Parce que nous ne nous nourrissons pas de sang humain, une petite comparaison circule d'ailleurs dans la famille.

- Laquelle ?

- On se considère comme végétarien.

- Végétarien ?

- Yep, on ne bois pas de sang humain, juste du sang animal, c'est l'équivalent d'un humain qui ne mange que des légumes.

- Oh, je vois, c'est une façon… Amusante de dire les choses.

- On va dire ça.

Faisant le tour de la chambre je posais çà et là mon regard, trouvant des photos d'Alice et de ses frères, d'Alice et de sa sœur, d'Alice et de…

- Tonks, _**soufflais-je en voyant la jeune aurore sur une photo, bien qu'elle ne porte pas son habituel couleur de cheveux violette et que son nez soit un peu différent, c'était bien elle,**_ comment la connais-tu ?

- Je ne peux pas encore te l'expliquer, il faut d'abord que tu parles avec Carlisle et qu'il soit d'accord pour t'en parler.

- Alors qu'attendons-nous ? _**Demandais-je intriguée par tant de mystère.**_

- J'attendais que tu sois prête.

- Et bien je le suis.

- Ok, alors allons-y, _**me répondit-elle en se levant de son lit**_ _**sur lequel elle c'était rassise après sa démonstration m'entrainant dans l'étage jusqu'à une porte de couleur blanche sur laquelle était écrite ''n'entrez pas sans toquer, consultation peut-être en cour''.**_

_**Entrant sans toquer Alice me laissa passer devant elle, refermant la porte derrière elle.**_

- Elle a vu ma photo avec Nymphadora.

- Elle déteste qu'on l'appelle Nymphadora, _**rappelais-je ce qui fit sourire Carlisle.**_

- C'est vrai que notre très chère Tonks à un problème avec son prénom, Alice peux-tu nous laisser ?

- Bien sûr, je vais faire du café en attendant, enfin si tu aimes ça Bella.

- Je préfèrerais du Thé si tu as.

- C'est vrai tu es anglaise, je l'avais presque oublié, je vais faire du thé alors, _**lança joyeusement la petite brune avant de sortir du bureau, me laissant seule avec Carlisle.**_

- Bien, je suppose que tu te demandes ce que tu fais ici.

- Un peu oui.

- Avant de te parler de ce que je veux te parler je dois te poser certaine question, afin d'être sûr que rien ne sortira de se bureau.

- Si ce n'est que ça je n'ai qu'à lancer un sortilège de Fidelitas.

- Malheureuse non, les vampires sont insensibles à la magie, ce qui est plutôt pratique la plupart du temps mais qui ne l'ai pas dans de rare occasion, comme celle-ci.

- Bien… Alors je suppose que c'est partie pour les questions, posez les, ce n'est pas dit que j'y réponde.

- Pourquoi avez-vous quitté Poudlard.

- Je demande mon Joker sur cette première question Jean-Pierre.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Ca concerne ma vie privé et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Bien et pourquoi être venue ici ?

- Parce que l'on ne quitte pas Poudlard aussi facilement que ça et que mon père habitant dans le coin j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée, un petit changement d'apparence, un nouveau nom, une nouvelle identité et me voilà Isabella Swan jeune lycéenne américaine.

- Bien, au moins tout est clair de ce côté, vous êtes donc consciente que Dumbledore est…

- Un manipulateur de la pire espèce, merci bien je le sais, il est celui qui a déclenché mon départ.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas en parler.

- Non et ce n'est pas près de changer, les deux seules personnes à être au courant sont ma mère et mon père. D'autres questions ? Ou j'ai moi aussi le droit d'en poser maintenant ?

- Je n'ai pas d'autres questions pour le moment, nous allons simplement attendre qu'Alice revienne, elle te racontera elle-même tout ce que tu veux savoir.

_**Et**_ _**à peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'Alice entrait dans la pièce, une tasse de thé entre les mains.**_

- Tu veux lui parler ici ou ailleurs ?

- On pourrait retourner dans ma chambre qu'en penses-tu Bella ?

- Je préfèrerais.

- Bien alors, c'est réglé, _**répondit-il tandis que je me levais du fauteuil dans lequel je me trouvais suivant Alice jusqu'à sa chambre, me sentant d'un coup beaucoup mieux, je ne savais pas ce qui me rendait mal à l'aise chez le père d'Alice, mais il y avait quelque chose, peut-être la couleur de cheveux qui me faisait un peu trop penser à celle des Malfoy, peut-être…**_

_**HG/BS**_

_**Et voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain devrait arriver la semaine prochain si j'ai le temps de le peaufiner parce que je ne veux pas publier un chapitre à moitié fini.**_

_**En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner vos impression !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi j'ai à réussi à chopper un rhume en plein mois de juin, bon avec ce temps de me*** qui change all the time, c'est normal.**_

_**Heureusement pour vous ce rhume ne m'empêche pas de publier la suite de ma fic's, que voici.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

HG/BS

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, non tout va bien pourquoi ?

- Bella, je vois très bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Tu vas trouver ça débile…

- Pourquoi je trouverais ça débile ? Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse et je jugerais ensuite, _**répondit Alice en se posant sur son lit, les jambes en tailleurs.**_

- Ton père me file des frissons, comme si j'étais en danger.

- Techniquement tu pourrais être en danger, après tout c'est un vampire.

- Mais pourquoi je ne ressens pas la même chose avec toi ? _**Lui demandais-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit à ses côtés.**_

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, on pourra faire le test avec les autres quand ils reviendront du lycée si tu veux.

- Ok, _**acquiesçais-je.**_

- Bien, donc passons aux choses sérieuses, je vais t'expliquer ce que nous faisons mais avant j'aimerais que tu me promettes de ne rien dire à personne.

- Je te le promets, _**lui répondis-je.**_

- Ok, si je connais Tonks c'est parce que nous faisons tous les deux parties d'une organisation Top Secret appelée ''Liberty''.

- Liberty ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler et Tonks je croyais qu'elle faisait partie de l'Ordre.

- Elle n'en fait pas vraiment partie, elle espionne l'Ordre pour le compte de Liberty.

- Si j'avais dû espionner l'Ordre ce n'est pas vraiment Tonks que j'aurais choisi, elle a tendance à être tout sauf discrète.

- Justement, qui soupçonnerait Nymphadora Tonks de faire quoi que ce soit contre l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Personne, _**dus-je avouer**_, donc elle fait partie d'une organisation Top Secrète. Dumbledore la connait ?

- Il en a entendu parler, mais il ne sait pas qui la dirige et qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

- Et la dirige ?

- Carlisle depuis que la dernier chef c'est fait tuer pendant l'attaque sur le chemin de traverse l'année dernière, il était Aurore.

- Je vois et que fais cette organisation ?

- Son but principal est d'éliminer Voldemort et Dumbledore, mais aussi de permettre aux créatures magiques d'obtenir des droits et d'être mieux traité, on a entendu parler de S.A.L.E. d'ailleurs.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Tonks nous en a parlé, c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que nous avons commencé à garder un œil sur toi, on savait qu'un jour ou l'autre tu te retournerais contre l'Ordre du Phénix, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

- Vous savez vu pourquoi je suis partie de Poudlard ?

- Non, c'est pour cela que Carlisle t'a posé la question, notre indic' était cloué au lit avec 40 de fièvre justement ce jour-là et notre deuxième indic c'est fait attraper en revenant vers nous.

- Je t'en parlerais peut-être un jour, mais pas ici, je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache et il semblerait que les vampires est l'ouïe très développée.

- D'accord, de toute façon je ne te force à rien, tu le diras quand tu seras prête.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

_**Le silence s'installa pendant une dizaine de minute avant que je ne le brise.**_

- Pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de tout ça ?

- Parce que nous aimerions que tu intègres Liberty, nous sommes cruellement en manque de main d'œuvre sorcière et…

- J'accepte, _**répondis-je sans hésiter.**_

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle, _**sourit Alice au moment ou un patronus que je connaissais très bien nous envoyait un message, nous annonçant son arrivé.**_

- Vous avez le Professeur Lupin dans vos rangs ?!

- Bien sûr, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est toujours en train de traîner avec Tonks, _**me lança-t-elle avant de se lever,**_ suis-moi on va aller l'accueillir, il va être content de te voir, tout le monde se faisait du souci pour toi.

_**La suivant dans les escaliers menant au salon je ne pus retenir un sourire en voyant Tonks et Lupin dans le salon, se tournant dans notre direction en nous entendant descendre je vis la surprise passer dans leur regard.**_

- Hermione c'est bien toi ? _**Demanda Nymphadora en s'approchant de moi.**_

- Affirmatif, avec quelques petits sorts de dissimulation et de métamorphose que je n'aurais dû voir qu'en 7ème année, je savais qu'être en avance sur le programme me servirait un jour.

- Il n'y a pas de doute c'est bien notre Hermione ! _**S'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves avant de me prendre dans ses bras.**_

- C'est Isabella maintenant si tu veux bien Tonks, j'aimerais éviter qu'on me repère, Dumbledore pourrait très bien m'obliger à revenir à Poudlard.

- Pas faux, donc tu t'appelles Isabella, pas d'objection à ce que je t'appelle Bella, c'est moins long.

- Je préfère même, _**lui avouais-je avant de me tourner en direction d'Alice**_, tu as d'autre surprise comme ça à me faire ?

- Peut-être bien, mais je ne te dirais rien, sinon ça n'en serais plus une, _**me répondit-elle avec un léger sourire mystérieux.**_

- On va bientôt repartir, Dumbledore veut voir Lupin, il veut l'envoyer en mission chez ses comparses loup garou d'après ce que nous avons compris.

- Envoyons le loup garou avec ses semblables, _**lança sarcastiquement Remus.**_

- Tout comme il avait envoyé Hagrid chez les géants sans penser au faites qu'il aurait pu se faire tuer.

- Nous sommes tous remplaçable pour lui, tous sauf peut-être Harry, lui il attend le bon moment pour le sacrifier.

- Le sacrifier ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Alice ne t'a encore rien dit ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, mais je vais tout lui expliquer.

- J'espère bien que tu vas tout m'expliquer. Et à Poudlard comment ça se passe ?

- Dumbledore était fou de rage quand il ne t'a pas vu au petit-déjeuner et qu'il s'est rendu compte que tu t'étais enfoui, il m'a envoyé questionner ta mère avec Molly, mais elle ne nous a rien dit et tes deux, trois leçons sur le faites de penser à autre chose quand un sorcier est dans le coin pour éviter qu'il ne lise dans son esprit a été une bonne idée.

- Vous êtes au courant de ça aussi ? _**M'étonnais-je.**_

- Bien sûr, on est au courant de tout, bref après ça on a fait notre rapport à Dumbledore et il était vraiment en colère, tu es l'une des pièces importante de son plan, le bras droit d'Harry, celle qui la aidé à rester en vie jusqu'à maintenant, sans toi il a plus de chance d'y passer à la prochaine attaque.

- Tant pis pour lui, _**répliquais-je acide provoquant la surprise de Tonks et Lupin.**_

- Je crois que ton secret ne va pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps secret Bella, sinon on ne va pas pouvoir avancer, _**me souffla Alice tandis que je soupirais.**_

- Très bien, _**marmonnais-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé du salon**_, je sortais avec Ginny.

- Ginny, notre Ginny ?

- La seule et l'unique et elle a embrassé Harry en plein milieu de la Grande Salle alors que nous étions toujours ensemble…, _**continuais-je en fermant les yeux revoyant la scène**_, c'est là que j'ai compris que Dumbledore était dans le coup, il regardait la scène avec un sourire satisfait, _**ouvrant les yeux je laissais échapper stupéfaite**_, je ne suis pas sûr, mais il me semble qu'il tenait sa baguette sous la table, comme si il avait jeté un sort à Ginny.

- Sa baguette ? Tu en es sûr ?

- Je ne l'avais pas remarqué au départ, mais en me repassant la scène je crois que oui.

- Il a peut-être jeté un sortilège d'imperium sur Ginny, je vais vérifier ça quand j'irais voir Dumbledore, je ferais un détour par la salle commune des Griffondor.

- Merci professeur, _**lui souris-je**_, vous pourrez m'envoyer un patronus quand ça sera fait ? J'aimerais savoir.

- Bien sûr, tu seras la première que je préviendrais, _**m'assura-t-il avant de se lever du canapé sur lequel il c'était lui aussi assis tandis que Tonks en faisait de même.**_

- On reviendra dès qu'on aura le temps, à plus tout le monde et fais attention à toi Bella.

- Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien, _**lui répondis-je amusé en la prenant dans mes bras**_, toi aussi fait attention à toi et vous aussi professeur.

- Comme tu le dit, je vais essayer, mais je ne peux rien te promettre, _**lança-t-elle avant de transplaner avec Lupin un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.**_

- Bien et si maintenant tu m'expliquais ce qu'est cette histoire de sacrifice ! _**Dis-je en me tournant en direction d'Alice, attendant qu'elle s'explique…**_

_**HG/BS**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**Le prochain sera publié dès la semaine prochaine puisqu'il est déjà fini d'écrire.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse j'ai encore quelques chapitres de mes autres fictions à publier :P**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


End file.
